Today, there are a variety of situations that require a fluid to be collected in a receptacle, transported to a second location and be disposed. For example, a receptacle in the form of a bedpan can be used at home, in hospitals and in nursing homes to collect excreta discharged from a human body. These excreta, which normally include urine, must be transported from the patient to a toilet where they can be flushed into the sewage system. Spillage of such body fluids can occur during transport and this can result in contaminating the patient's bed and/or clothing, the caregiver's clothing and/or exposed body parts, such as hands and arms and the floor of the patient room. There are numerous ways to immobilize or stabilize fluids to preclude splashing and spilling from the container. For fluids that cannot be adulterated with added materials, for example milk, one can use baffles within the container to add stability and control spillage. One can minimize the amount of splashing by spacing the baffles closer together. Freezing is another means of immobilizing a fluid to prevent splashing and spillage. Neither of these are practical considerations for bedpans.
It is known to those skilled in the art that the body fluids customarily collected in a bedpan can be immobilized by using granular absorbents such as clay, sawdust, pelleted paper, etc. These granular absorbents are inconvenient to use and commonly are not allowed in a hospital setting. Because of this, there is a need for a sanitary and convenient fluid immobilizer that can be used in a reusable receptacle. The fluid immobilizer should preferably be flushable and capable of stabilizing the fluid in a receptacle, such as a bedpan. The fluid immobilizer should also preclude spilling.
One skilled in the art knows that multiple layers of paper towels, tissues and wipers can be used to absorb fluids and thus immobilize such fluids in a receptacle. However, these types of immobilizers can cause plugging and fouling of toilets and sewage collection systems because they normally contain wet strength additives that prevent breakup. Unlike clay or sawdust, these products are typically made to remain intact and will not exhibit rapid loss of tensile strength when wet. The fluid immobilizer should readily break-up, be flushable and be compatible with sewage disposal systems so that it can be disposed of in a toilet. In addition, the fluid immobilizer should be capable of being readily rinsed from the receptacle so that the receptacle can be cleaned, dried and be made ready for reuse.
Many times it is necessary to weigh the fluid discharged by a patient to determine that proper bowel movement and urination is occurring and that the patient is not constipated or becoming dehydrated. In such situations, the receptacle is normally weighed before being used and is then weighed after body fluid has been discharged into it. By using a fluid immobilizer having a predetermined weight, one can easily accomplish this task while minimizing the likelihood of spillage during transport of the filled receptacle.
Another application where the combination receptacle and fluid immobilizer could be used is in a hair rinse basin. Elderly people, handicapped people and patients in hospitals sometimes need assistance in washing their hair and therefor require a hair rinse basin. A fluid immobilizer can be inserted into the bottom of the hair rinse basin to prevent splashing and spilling of the wash and rinse water. The fluid immobilizer will assist in keeping the surrounding area, such as the floor, dry and non-slippery. After use, the fluid immobilizer and the wastewater can be easily and quickly disposed of by flushing down a toilet or pouring into a sink or a bathtub.
There are additional applications where a combination receptacle and fluid immobilizer can be used. One such application includes an emesis basin used to collect expectorant, vomit and mouth rinse. Another application is a portable commode bucket used to collect human defecation, urination and menstruation. A third application is a wound irrigation collection basin used to collect excess fluids when irrigating a wound with saline solution or other aqueous liquids. A fourth application is a portable urinal used to collect urine from male bed ridden patients. A fifth application is an ear rinse basin used to collect aqueous fluids utilized to clean or irrigate an ear. All of these applications required disposing of a fluid into a sanitary treatment system which is normally a toilet or a sink. Due to the nature of the fluids and the collection receptacles, there are frequent spills as the fluid is being transported to the nearest toilet or sink. These spills can result in significant contamination requiring immediate clean up. Therefore there is a need for a fluid immobilizer to preclude spilling.
There are also many instances where a patient's health condition can be ascertained from quick, simple measurements of the patient's urine. There is a need for a convenient indicator that can readily provide a caregiver with a signal to determine if there is a change or problem with the patient's health. The fluid immobilizer should possess properties prior to use, which are similar to the properties exhibited by a sheet of paper. For example, the fluid immobilizer should be capable of having alphanumeric symbols printed on it. The fluid immobilizer should also be capable of having various indicators printed thereon to provide a visual indicator. Such indicators can function as urine indicators of pH, glucose, specific gravity, sugar, ketones, bacteria, protein, red blood cells, white blood cells, yeast, parasites, crystals, as well as other substances that need to be known.
In view of the above, it has been recognized that there is a need for a combination reusable receptacle and disposable fluid immobilizer where the fluid immobilizer is easy to insert into the receptacle, inexpensive and flushable. Now a combination receptacle and fluid immobilizer has been invented to satisfy this need.